vorel_vur_korthfandomcom-20200214-history
NOTABLE AREAS
NANNAN FOREST This forest is completely different under the moon than when under the sun. The entire mood shifts, and sunny days provide for peace and calm. Moonlit nights provide for danger and chaos. It is very dangerous to venture through these woods under the moon. Moonless nights, however, are safe, and the danger increases when more of the moon shines. Ruins exist in this forest from an unknown society long ago. Many roaming tribes live in this Forest as well, co-existing but also sometimes in conflict. Following the river is your best be to not get lost - any trail made instantly disappears within a night from the power of the forest. VAESS FOREST Vaess Forest is home to a group of Moon Elves that travel around the area, cultivating its land and growing things such as mushrooms, flowers, herbs and other forest-based plants and such. They have a great relationship with the town of Noachi and are commonly seen in the town or traveling to and from. Moon Elves will help guide anyone lost in the night, and children are trusted in the forest because the Moon Elves will watch over any children in the woods as if their guardians. They also have a great relationship with Dryads and Nymphs, though the latter two are distrustful of Outsiders and sometimes mock Moon Elves for their kindness toward Outsiders.' ORN WOODS There is a strong presence of silver and iron beneath these woods, and many people from Uljar have tried searching for these deposits in the various caves and underground tunnels beneath the city. It is one of the only places where the Fey and the Shadowkin are unlikely to be, and any creatures that have any Fey or Shadowkind ancestry do not feel comfortable in these woods. Uljar has many wealthy families that use the Silver and Iron to accumulate wealth, because it is highly sought after to protect them in the wilds of the region.' SOUTHERN WOODS These woods are relatively peaceful and a great spot for hunting. However, some Fey Creatures have slipped into these woods and encounters with the Fey Folk are quite common. Blink Dogs, Pixies, Dryads, Sprites, and Satyrs are common among those in these Woods. Despite their inclination towards trickery, there is a fragile agreement between the Fey and Outsiders to do no lasting harm to each other.' NORTHERN WOODLANDS The Northern Woodlands are largely unexplored. However, adventurers who have found their way to these woods have been charmed, turned around, or more. Laughter can be heard among the branches, and very likely there are already peoples living amongst these woods.' WESTERN MARSH The Western Marsh is small and mostly unexplored. It's a difficult region to reach, but some have heard stories of dark creatures wandering about, and trees having been tainted and decaying. There seems to be a lingering fog throughout the marsh, something that causes people to feel short of breath. The feeling of being watched follows you around, and the trees groan under the weight of the damp atmosphere.' SSEJ WETLANDS The Ssej wetland are a lowlying region of the land where the sea seems to seep into the water. The river is briny and home to crocodiles and other watery dangers, and the wetlands themselves are difficult to traverse. During the nights, will-o'-wisps will sometimes appear and lead travelers astray with the promise of lights, and banshees can be heard screaming in the distance.' EASTERN MARSH The Eastern Marsh is the dominant feature on the Island of Troth. Unlike the Wetlands on the main continent, this Marsh is not known to be dangerous and is instead a great place for rice farmers to grow their yields. The one thing you DO have to worry about is being stuck in the mud. There are some Mudskippers that are prized delicacies, and a few SkipperHunters will venture into this Marsh to try and catch them a hefty haul! The one thing you DON'T want to do is have to have Bruumsh save your ass. ' THE SCARRED The Scarred is a cursed land that was ravaged by an ancient battle that took place here. The land is now cursed, its ragged trees seemingly locked in time against all rot. Nothing new grows here, no animals live here. Only unspeakable dangers lurk here. Many people have lost their lives trying to find treasure amongst the ruin.' VALEI PLAINS The Valei Plains, also known as the Plains that Bleed, was another location of a great battle. It did not leave a curse like The Scarred, but there are craters and gouges in the earth that show where attacks had been, replaced with soft grasses and lavender fields that hide the atrocities of the past.' AURIX PLAINS Aurix Plain runs in the middle of Nanna Forest and Vaess Forest. It's a stretch of fields, with many farmers with cattle and fields of grains and other plants. The farmers are far between each other, and most of the landscape includes steady plains and fields with long grasses. Many animals and creatures can be seen in these plains, and it's best to stay on the trails.' LEXI DUNES The Lexi Dunes are rolling hills of sand that are everchanging with the wind. There is rumor that an ancient city was buried under the sands as the ocean pulled away, and if you dig enough, you'll find hints of the civilization that once was. Or you might get buried. Be careful.' KUHRI ISLAND This island, which is close to Kuhri and is easily reached by boat, is one of the places where Triton emissaries will meet with other races to do business. It's also home to many sea caves and caverns, places where pirates and marauders will use as a hidden location. Sparsely populated, with little vegetation, there isn't much drawing anyone here.' VARGACH HILLS An ancient battle took place in these hills, and underneath the hills is a catacombs with the bones of ancient warriors that perished in the battle. The Hills are lush and rolling, and many roming nomadic groups make their way through these lands. Whether they are welcoming or not to Outsiders all depends on which nomadic group you encounter. They are, however, great in terms of trade. EASTERN BORDER Beware the Eastern Border. It protects against enemy armies, but it also has a Red Dragon that flies overhead, burning all those it sees for sport.' WESTERN BORDER The Western Border helps to protect the region from attack from enemies outside of these lands. Mostly, these are roving tropes of barbarians, orcs, and more dangerous creatures beyond the border. The desert beyond is a death sentence to those who try to traverse it.' VERTICHA RANGE The upper boundaries of the region is also home to many dangers. Very few adventurers make it past the range without suffering heavy casualties. The range is also home to many dangerous creatures and rogue races, and there are even rumours that this is the location of a few dragons who have turned to hibernation as a means to survive.' SEA OF PEACE A relatively calm expanse of water, very little storms hit the coast. Makes for great fishing. This is where the Triton emerge from to come and barter with the Land Dwellers and interact with them. Below the depths is the society of the Tritons. They're beyond human concepts of cities, kingdoms, etc. Instead, their society more closely resembles a colony. They live within the coral, the undersea mountains, trenches, and build things out of the raw materials underground. They work towards guarding the entrances to the Plane of Water, preventing evils from emerging into the mortal plane. Because of the presence of Tritons in the Sea of Peace, the sea stays true to its name. Many LandWalkers don't quite understand just how vital the Tritons have been in preserving the safety of the lands of Vorel Vur Korth.' SEA OF CHAOS Note from every sailor ever: Do NOT venture into the Sea of Chaos. THE GREAT SEA The sea that leads to Beyond, where other regions come and do trade with Vorel Vur Korth. It seems as though the major powers and forces that affect Vorel Vur Korth end once you're past the shallows of the Great Sea's shoreline. Category:Locations